logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Caracol Televisión/Other
Programmer 1969-1979 caracoltv1969.gif|Institutional & ID (1969-1979) 1979-1981 caracol79.gif|ID (rare version, because since in 1987, computer graphics technology arrived in Colombia officially) 1981-1983 caracoltv1981.gif|ID 1981-1984 (the last with the first logo) 1984-1987 caracoltv1984.gif|ID (Start) CaracolEnd1984.gif|ID (Ending) 1987-1998 CaracolRadio&TV1987.gif|Institutional ID (1987-1995) caracoltv1995.gif|ID 1995-1998 Private channel 1998-2003 caracoltv1998.gif|ID network (1998-2000) caracoltv2000.gif|ID (2000-2003) 2003-2012 caracoltv20031.gif|ID (2003-2006) caracoltv20032.gif|International distributor ID (2003-2006) caracoltv2007.gif|ID 2007-2009 caracoltv2009.gif|ID 2009-2010 (With the slogan "Más cerca de ti") Caracol TV 2011.gif|ID 2010-2012 (White) caracoltv2010.gif|ID 2010-2012 (Black) 2012-2015 caracoltv2012.gif|Institutional ID caracoltv2012 1.gif|Animated logo used in promotionals caracoltv2014.gif|ID 2014-2015 with the current slogan "Nos mueve la vida" 2015-2017 2017-present caracol2017idinstitutional.gif|Institutional logo (Blue background with circular borders of light blue, yellow and violet) Caracol2017blueid.gif|Bule ID (with circular borders of yellow, light blue and red) in sports and specials caracol2017blue.gif|Blue ID without "Nos mueve la vida" (with circular borders of yellow, light blue and red) in news, opinion and some documentary caracol2017purple.gif|Purple ID (with circular borders of yellow, light blue and red) in novelas caracol2017red.gif|Red ID without "Nos mueve la vida" (with circular borders of yellow, light blue and purple) in adult series caracol2017yellow.gif|Yellow ID (with circular borders of red, light blue and purple) in entertainment, contest and movies Caracolbluelight.gif|Blue Light ID (with circular borders of red, Yellow and purple) in kids Series caracolrusia2018.png|Official Broadcasting Russia 2018 (version 1) On-screen bugs 1987-1998 Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.13.27.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.13.47.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.14.06.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.17.24.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.18.41.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.19.55.png 1998-2003 CaracolTV-onscreen-1998-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 1998-2000 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-1998-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 1998-2000 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2000-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2000-2003 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2000-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2000-2003 (version 2) 2003-2012 caracol-bug-2003.png|On-screen logo (2003-2008) caracol-bug-2008.png|On-screen logo (2008-2010) caracol bug 2010.png|On screen logo (2010-2012) CaracolTV-onscreen-2003-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2003-2008 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2003-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2003-2008 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2003-3.png|On-screen bug (full) 2003-2012 (version 3) CaracolTV-onscreen-2007-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2007-2010 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2007-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2007-2010 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2007-3.png|On-screen bug (full) 2007-2010 (version 1 on-live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2007-4.png|On-screen bug (full) 2007-2010 (version 12 on-live) Caracol10thAninnersary-onscreen-2008-1.png|10th anniversary as a private channel (2008, version 1) Caracol10thAninnersary-onscreen-2008-2.png|10th anniversary as a private channel (2008, version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2010-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2010-2012 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2010-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2010-2012 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2010-3.png|On-screen bug (full) 2010-2012 (version 1 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2010-4.png|On-screen bug (full) 2010-2012 (version 2 on live) 2012-2015 CaracolTV-onscreen-2012-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2012-2015 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2012-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2012-2015 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2012-3.png|On-screen bug (full) 2012-2015 (version 1 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2012-4.png|On-screen bug (full) 2012-2015 (version 2 on live) 2015-2017 nimbus-image-1437669637892.png|On-screen bug. nimbus-image-1437692651063.png|HD on-screen bug. CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-1a.png|On-screen bug (full) 2015-2016 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-2a.png|On-screen bug (full) 2015-2016 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-3a.png|On-screen bug (full) 2015-2016 (version 1 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-4a.png|On-screen bug (full) 2015-2016 (version 2 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-1b.png|On-screen bug (full) 2016-2017 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-2b.png|On-screen bug (full) 2016-2017 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-3b.png|On-screen bug (full) 2016-2017 (version 1 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-4b.png|On-screen bug (full) 2016-2017 (version 2 on live) 2017-present caracol bug 2017.png|On-screen bug. (too in the novelas & international channels) caracol hd bug 2017.png|HD on-screen bug. caracol logo animated screen-1.gif|Animated on-screen caracol logo animated screen-2.gif|Animated bug (live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2017-a.png|On-screen bug (full) 2017-present CaracolTV-onscreen-2017-b.png|On-screen bug (full) 2017-present (on live version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2017-c.png|On-screen bug (full) 2017-present (on live version 2) Category:Caracol TV Category:Special logos Category:Caracol Unidad de Medios